<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Chat! by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248261">Hello, Chat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter'>ramenwriter (WritingEngine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Dream Smp, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I swear there's a story to this but also texting too, Kissing, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Platonic Relationships, Texting, chatfic, lets see how far I get before writer's block sinks my creativity, no beta we die like ghostbur, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Scott Major creates little group chats for groups of students to work together through the school year as wildly different individuals. He hopes something good comes out of their interactions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [Smajor has added 13 members to AHH]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>The CCs here will be based off of what we know of them in the PAST, and it MAY or MAY NOT build up to how they act CURRENTLY.<br/>(Ex.) Now Tommy swears often and pretty constantly vs. Past Tommy doesn't swear often and doesn't exactly like it</p><p>SOOOOOOOO LET'S TAKE ONE HELL OF A SIP ON OUR COLAS (or other fizzy drinks if y'all drink any) AND POP OURSELVES INTO THE STORY!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Smajor has added 13 members to AHH]</p><p>Smajor: Hello guys! Please don't speak until I'm done, thank you.</p><p>Smajor: My name is Scott Major, and I'm one of the seniors helping with a school event.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for reference:<br/>-Smajor (Scott Major)<br/>-trapps (Dream)<br/>-Colourfound (George)<br/>-Sappy (Sapnap)<br/>-karlyQ (Karl)<br/>-quack (Quackity)<br/>-hornsies (Schlatt)<br/>-tommy (Tommy)<br/>-bumbles (Tubbo)<br/>-BurrSir (Wilbur)<br/>-porkchop (Technoblade)<br/>-riskawhisk (BBH)<br/>-seabird (Skeppy)<br/>-furfox (Fundy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:23 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Smajor </strong>has added <strong>13 members </strong>to <strong>AHH]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>Hello guys! Please don't speak until I'm done, thank you.</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>My name is Scott Major, and I'm one of the seniors helping with a school event.</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>I was told to make group chats for certain groups of students by grade level, so that you all can be updated on important events and school schedules without the teachers or principal having to do all the work one-by-one.</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>Currently, all of you in here are sophomores and I think freshmen as well.</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>So if anyone has any questions, take that up with someone who isn't already busy!</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>Thanks again. :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:36 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>TOM: </strong>um</p><p><strong>TOM: </strong>how do i change my username smajor</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:37 AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Smajor </strong>has left <strong>AHH</strong><strong>]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>TOM: </strong>okay then</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:45 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>TS:</strong> oh I have been in a chat before</p><p><strong>TS:</strong> button at top right</p><p> </p><p><strong>[TS </strong>has changed their name to <strong>bumbles]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>I fucking did it!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ZEH:</strong> dont swear dude :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>[TOM</strong> has changed their name to <strong>tommy]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>hey man ZEH said not to swear so maybe just respect that</p><p> </p><p><strong>DABLA: </strong>I don't understand why I'm here</p><p><strong>DABLA: </strong>who are you people</p><p><strong>DABLA: </strong>why did I get brought here</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOLD:</strong> I don't know why I'm here either</p><p><strong>GOLD: </strong>but hello!</p><p> </p><p><strong>[GOLD </strong>has changed their name to <strong>BurrSir]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>ZEH: </strong>wait how do we chnage nmaes</p><p><strong>ZEH: </strong>darn ti</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>how did you mess up on two letters</p><p> </p><p><strong>ZEH: </strong>:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>[DABLA </strong>has changed their name to <strong>porkchop]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>porkchop: </strong>this works I guess</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:12 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>is anyone else here in theatre class??</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>oh and I'm in</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>whatever the american version of sixth form is</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>oh i am british too!</p><p> </p><p><strong>[ZEH</strong> has changed their name to <strong>seabird]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>im american</p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>and i have no idea what sixth form means</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>haha my name saved here!</p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>and umm I'm also american</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>bitches im from mehico</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>wait wtf</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>MEXHICO</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>WHY I DIDNT EVEN PUT AN H THERE</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>heeeyyy watch what you say</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>ROAR</p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>um I am not american or british</p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>I'm from Netherlands BUT I do know "sixth form" is just junior year I'm pretty sure</p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>that's an honest guess, some british person told me that once</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>fuc why are there so many unAmericans??</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>lmao "hornsies"</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>lmao furry</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>OH COME ON</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>who are all of you?</p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>wait thats not all 13 people</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy:</strong> HI</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>HELLO</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>thats like</p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>someone pls do the math for me</p><p> </p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>one left aside from me I'm pretty sure</p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>also hello</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>hi there and ty</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy:</strong> um who are we waiting on?</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>sorry!!</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>um I was working on something for a class</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>and um I got admin perms from the other guy who brought us here</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>you better not be fucing british or else I will scream</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>um no I'm from florida</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>EYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM FROM KINDA CLOSE THERE</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>well</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>KINDA BUT IM FROM TEXASSSSSSSS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>haha I'm british</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>wtfuc is the American vs unAmerican ratio for this room</p><p> </p><p><strong>porkchop:</strong> got a quick way to test that</p><p><strong>porkchop: </strong>everyone rn spell "color"</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>colour</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>colour</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>color you uncultured geeses</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>colour</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>color</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>color?</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>color!</p><p> </p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>color</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>kleur in dutch but I spell it color otherwise</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>color and color, spanish and english BITCHES</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>color</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>colour but no one answered my question!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies:</strong> you're british therefore your question doesn't matter</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>no that means my question matters the most</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>thats a 7:6 ratio from american to not american by the way</p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>7 + 6 = 13</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>imagine knowing maths couldn't be me</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:37 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>dont you need to know maths to be in school?</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>shut up</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>okay, sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>fucing children</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10:22 AM</strong>
</p><p><strong>karlyQ:</strong> wait what grade or fOrM is everyone in?</p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>gonna do some quick ratio math from young to old</p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>and I'm a junior</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>im a "freshman"</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>well my question's still being ignored, that's fine</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>I'm a "junior"</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>freshman too</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>fuc</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>I'm a JUNIOR</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>sophomoroe</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>wow that spelling is delicious</p><p> </p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>junior</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>porkchop: </strong>well as you can see, I'm a senior</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>sphomroe</p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>I-</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>umm sophomore too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>I'M A SOPHOMORE</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>yeah me too</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>gonna do it gonna do it hold on</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>um the ratio from each level to each other is 2:5:5:1</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>so that would be 2 freshmen, 5 sophomores, 5 juniors, and 1 senior</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>I don't think the guy who brought us all here realized we're all in different grade levels</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>FUCK YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>watch your mouths!</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>hey seabird</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>yeah?</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>ok ok everyone needs to say their name right now</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies:</strong> you first, dick</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>duck*</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>HORNSIES CALLED QUACK A DICK</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ:</strong> hahahahaha get rekt get rekt get rekt</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>names, please!</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>yeah jfc you guys</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>alex or quackity is fine with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>zak or skeppy</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>my name is literally karl you cannot even get it wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>bumbles: </strong>tubbo</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>i should probably change my username then</p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>but im tommy</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>fundy</p><p> </p><p><strong>porkchop: </strong>technoblade, or just techno</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>nick or pandas</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>george</p><p> </p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>darryl or badboyhalo</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>schlatt</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>wilbur</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>please just call me trapps</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>not really comfy sharing my real name</p><p> </p><p><strong>tommy: </strong>do you have anything else we can call you by, trapps?</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>um</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>no, sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>that's okay, trapps!</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>that just means yours is the easiest to remember!</p><p> </p><p><strong>[tommy </strong>has changed their name to <strong>bigT]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>now if everyone can settle down</p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>is there anyone else in here who's in theatre?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>wait hold on</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>wilbur</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>yes?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>like wilbur soot</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>mhm, you heard of me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>I AM IN YOUR FUCING CLASS YOU PIECE OF</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir: </strong>ooh, you're in theatre with me? :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>&gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>I'm also in theater class</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir:</strong> awww, I now know I have two friends in theatre!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>I am gonna have to search for you, trapps</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>bet you are a really short piece of crab</p><p> </p><p><strong>furfox: </strong>crab?</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ:</strong> OOOOOOOOOH BUUUUUUUUURN</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>THAT WASNOT A BURN</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>WELL I DID NOT KNOW THAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>not that short, I think</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>oh yeah?</p><p><strong>hornsies:</strong> how tall are ya?</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>um</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>I BET TRAPPS IS TALLER THAN YOU, HORNIES</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>what the FUC did you just call me</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ:</strong> BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN</p><p> </p><p><strong>riskawhisk: </strong>that is not a burn, karl</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>DAMN IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>when I find you, trapps, I’ll let everyone here know how short you are</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>okay?</p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>that's not really a threat, but okay??</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies:</strong> oh I'll make it more threatening when I find you</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>and I WILL find you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Touch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay used to think lunch isn't the place for socializing with others.</p><p>As for Scott, he's having the time of his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peep the title from ed sheeran and travis scott's "antisocial" song :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's only been a few minutes since lunch started, and Clay's already wishing to go home.</p><p>He's sitting with his head down at a circle table alone with his basketball-decorated lunch box zipped up; only a bottle of apple juice and a little container of a PB&amp;J sandwich sit before him. They were neatly packed into his lunch box, and now they're clearly not, by his mom in the morning. She made sure to peel off the crust, knowing Clay would refuse to eat it because of how rough and sandy it felt to eat that part of a sandwich.</p><p>He's only taken a single bite of his sandwich, now sealed back in its container, since lunch started, and he hasn't even touched the entirely full bottle of AJ. He's not hungry yet, and he's not willing to try and enjoy his lunch when so, <em>so </em>many people are yelling and screaming at each other in the cafeteria.</p><p>Even covering his ears with the fabric of his grey hood, which is flipped up to cover his dirty blonde hair, does nothing to cover up the shouting. He feels fortunate enough to have distanced himself from everyone at least, giving him some alone time and his own table.</p><p>"Hey there!" a voice calls out.</p><p>
  <em>There goes peace and quiet.</em>
</p><p>Seconds before he even lifts his head off the table, his hood is pulled down and his bottle of AJ's in the hands of.. well, not him.</p><p>He pulls his hood back up and turns to glare at the two boys who've decided to sit right across from him.</p><p>The boy to the left has clean, dark hair covering his head, small curls dangling in front of his dark green eyes. He's wearing a Texas state shirt, and Clay is positive he can see the boy wearing a pair of grey, inseam shorts just from him sitting on his knees.</p><p>As for the boy next to the Texan, messy brown hair is covering his head entirely, no strands getting in the way of his light brown eyes. He has on a light green sweater that looks comfortably soft, maybe warm, and he's got on a pair of blue pants, looking a lot more comfortable in his loose clothes than Clay feels in his grey collared hoodie, and his cuffed, slim-cut jeans.</p><p>If there's anything to say that's similar about the two of them, it's that they're both wearing bright smiles on their faces. Clay hates how he can't ignore it.</p><p>"Uh, dude, you there?" the Texan asks abruptly, snapping the other boy from his thoughts. He's leaning over the table to snap his fingers at Clay, who blinks a few times before glaring at the pair. The Texan boy leans back and only seems happy with the response, his hands no longer up. "Okay, cool, got your attention now!"</p><p>"Hi!" As soon as the other boy opens his mouth, it comes out way louder than the Texan's. Clay notes the boy's accent is <em>much </em>different than the other boy's, pinning it as a British accent compared to the snappy boy's.. American accent, he assumes. "Why are you sitting all alone here?"</p><p>Clay opens his mouth before noticing his missing AJ's in the British boy's hands, resting idly in his hands.</p><p>The boy catches his gaze before returning the bottle back to its spot in front of Clay, who only narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"Sorry- I was trying to figure out what you're drinking," the boy admits, smiling sheepishly. Clay bites back a remark or two, instead letting the Texan add on.</p><p>"It's kinda brown, George, so it's probably cat shit."</p><p>Clay's going to try keeping that visual out of his head.</p><p>"Is it brown?" the British boy, <em>George</em>, asks, squinting at the drink. "Looks kinda green to me, Nick."</p><p><em>Nick and George</em>.</p><p>He shakes away the thought mentally. If this is groupchat Nick and George, better known as <em>Sappy </em>and <em>Colourfound</em>, then he'll have to make it so, <em>so </em>not obvious he's the chat's Trapps. There's no way he can fuck this up, right?</p><p>"..Wait," Clay starts out softly, half-surprised to see the boys look at him expectantly. He's not used to the attention, even from just two people. Shaking off the antsy feeling, he looks at George. "You said my drink looks green to you. But it's not green."</p><p>"He's blind!" Nick blurts out, catching both of the boys' attentions.</p><p>George shoves the Texan out of his seat, not even bothering to help him when his back lands roughly on the floor behind them. Then, he looks back at Clay, who initially tried avoiding holding eye contact. "I'm <em>colorblind</em>. I have protanopia colorblindness."</p><p>He's saying it slowly, as if going too fast will rush Clay's brain into a headache. And, honestly, he feels like that's accurate.</p><p>"That's nice to know," Clay says, nodding as George continues to explain how purples and blues appear close to each other, and that greens and yellows are usually more difficult to figure out. He lets the boy ramble on and feels himself getting lost in the other's words amongst the constant yelling from everywhere around them.</p><p>That focus is lost when Nick picks himself up off the floor, interrupting George from further explaining as he shoves him.</p><p>"I have, uh, a question for you, but like, I also kinda wanna know your name," Nick's words almost come out too quick for Clay to understand, but for some reason, he gets it.</p><p>"My name is Clay."</p><p>"Like the Minecraft block!" George speaks a little too loud for Clay's liking, but he lowers it when getting back up, seeing the blonde covering his ears. "Oh, sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Clay lies, taking his hands away from his ears. He lets his arms rest on the table, fighting the urge to rest his head again and attempt to ignore everything once more.</p><p>Nick snorts and bumps George's shoulder, who bumps him with a little more force. If he hadn't caught himself with the table, he would have fallen off for the second time today. "Excuse him, Clay. He just <em>really </em>likes Minecraft."</p><p>"You like Minecraft too, dipshit," George retorts, his smile waving away any harsh intent he probably tried to use. "You always draw the stupid block pandas on your homework."</p><p>"The pandas are <em>cute </em>and I <em>love </em>them, bitch," Nick replies. Clay thinks he's able to make it out of the conversation before the boy looks right at him again. "What about you, Clay?"</p><p>"Uh.." What's he supposed to say? "I mean, pandas are cute, I guess.."</p><p>Nick shakes his head. "No no no, dude! I meant if you like Minecraft."</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That question makes more sense.</em>
</p><p>So, Clay nods, getting an excited grin from Nick and a loud 'FUCK YEAH!' from George.</p><p>"Both of us have Minecraft accounts, and guessing you do too, we can totally play after school or something!"</p><p>George nods accordingly, already pulling out a pad of blue sticky notes and a blue pen. This boy really likes blue, doesn't he?</p><p>"Here," he tells Clay, tearing one sticky note and passing that as well as the pen over to him on the table. "Write down your Minecraft username, and then Nick and I will give you ours," he explains, tearing another sticky note and setting it between himself and the Texan boy.</p><p>Clay looks over his shoulder to see if he can spot the clock, but it's <em>way </em>too far for him to actually read anything. It looks like it's been maybe fifteen or twenty minutes now, but he can't be too sure. "Okay," he murmurs, reminding himself to refocus on what they're doing. He picks up the pen and writes quickly, though light enough not to use up too much ink, then passes over the pen and sticky note to the other boys.</p><p>Both of them read the note before George picks up the pen and scribbles away at their shared note.</p><p>"I really like your name, DreamOnPVP!" Nick pauses until he's pouting for some reason. "So much cooler than mine."</p><p>Before Clay can ask, he's given the sticky note they've written their gamertags onto while George pockets his pen. "PandasCanPVP and GeorgeeeHD," he reads aloud, more to himself than to the boys.</p><p>"Bet pandas can't PVP for shit," George suddenly says, breaking what would've been silence.</p><p>"Bet they can!" Nick argues back, a determined flame in his eyes. Clay thinks it makes him look fierce and really, really cool.</p><p>"They can <em>not</em>. Pandas are stupid and look weird- oh wait! Like you!"</p><p>"Who calls themselves <em>GeorgeeeHD</em><em>?  </em>That's so dumb!"</p><p>Clay can't tell if this is a step towards success in gaining two loud friends, but he sets those thoughts to the side. For now, he brings his hood up again and lays his head against his arms on the table. His eyes go fuzzy as he catches a glimpse of George shoving Nick to the floor again, hearing the Texan boy yelp from surprise, and then he has drifted off to sleep.</p><p>///</p><p>Lunch is the best place to mess with unsuspecting underclassmen.</p><p>Scott Major's known around the school, somehow hidden under the radar as a gold star student, as a wild prankster. And by god, he sure uses it to his advantage.</p><p>On his first day as a freshman, he's been pranked by nearly every single upperclassman. From his head getting dunked in toilets and finding bugs in his lunch box out of nowhere to junior girls faking love confessions to him and senior boys blowing taunting kisses at him in the halls.</p><p>It took a couple of weeks through his freshman year to get a hold of the prankster reputation himself, and he doesn't regret any of his past pranks he's done so far.</p><p>Freshman year? He blew back taunting kisses at everyone who's done it to him, and he shot down girls' faked love confessions with 'I'm gay though'.</p><p>Sophomore year is when things get interesting, where his sexuality's out in the open.</p><p>He's had his fair share of internalized denial, somewhere steadily roaming the internalized homophobia zone, but he's stuck around with a supportive group of classmates as well as his family members who share a sprinkle of rainbow with him. Around his last month of being a sophomore, well, he's been the president of the LGBTQ+ Club; a club for members of the rainbow community. Allies are welcome as well, having opportunities to talk with community members and learn more than what they may already know.</p><p>Moving onto junior year, many people, not just guys and gals, have tried upping their love confessions, some even realizing their sexualities by the help of his club and other members of the community in school. It's more tolerable now though, with these confessions brought to him for <em>other </em>people they want to have a shot at, <em>not </em>to mess with him. And he's more than happy to put aside his pranking to help them out, shining each person in their light where they can show off their talents to try and impress their crushes.</p><p>Senior year rolls around, and he's still as much of a prankster as years prior.</p><p>"Hey Red!"</p><p>Just as predicted, the boy in a strawberry-designed hoodie and red headphones turns from his conversation to wave over at Scott.</p><p>Scott takes a graceful seat beside the boy, scanning at the others around the table.</p><p>It's a rectangular table, one that he much prefers over the stupid, small circular ones, and there are at least six seniors sitting close together at their table, including himself. Ant and Red, who bounce off each other oddly well, are sitting across each other. Compared to Red's, well, <em>red </em>outfit, Ant's wearing a brown cat-themed hoodie along with a cat headband. Then there's Niki and Puffy, a terrifying duo if people look behind their cutely innocent facades; Niki's in a soft white sweater with brown boots that have puffballs dangling from them, and Puffy's in a white turtleneck with black boots. Last but not least is Eret; the queen, the king, the absolute <em>ruler </em>of chaotic energy, and he's in a black turtleneck along with socks in sandals.</p><p>Scott'll have to make a student group chat for them as soon as lunch ends, considering he's done it for a group of random freshmen.</p><p>Honestly, he has no idea what's happened in that chat since he dipped out of there, but it's probably best he doesn't know. Besides, he can always dip back in whenever he wants to, so he's not that worried. After all, they're <em>freshmen</em>. What can a handful of freshmen <em>possibly </em>do to get in trouble?</p><p>"What's the news on your latest prank, Scott?" Niki asks first, side-eyeing Puffy and Eret who were just about to say the same thing. "Another spider prank on an arachnophobe or something?"</p><p>Scott only grins at that, remembering how his first interaction with Niki as sophomores <em>was </em>pranking her, who at the time feared spiders, with spiders in her locker. He doesn't know what she fears now, not counting her strong dislike towards bright lights, but at least she's gotten used to being around spiders.</p><p>"See that kid over there?" he hums, pointing at some blonde in a white shirt, who's sitting alone at a circular table with his hands folded on top, watching one of the clocks nearest to him with an anxious expression. "I don't know his name, don't really care, but he comes here by walking every day. I say one of us walks him home and pretends to be his friend for the entirety of his freshman year."</p><p>That earns a couple of gasps around the table.</p><p>"Pretending to be his friend?" Ant repeats, though Scott can't tell if he's genuinely upset or not. "That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"</p><p>"I'm with the cutie on this one," Red agrees. "What if he has no friends and feels <em>really </em>happy he's finally got one, a friend who's a <em>senior</em> of all things? I can't have some kid's sadness on my conscience, you know this."</p><p>The chatter goes on with Scott trying to convince his friends that 'it'll be funny' and 'it's just a prank'. That is, until someone speaks up.</p><p>"I'll do it!"</p><p>All eyes go straight to Niki, whose eyes are shining in total mischief. Scott only grins at her.</p><p>"Alright, Niki," Scott hums appreciatively, more than happy to know <em>someone's </em>got his back on this plan. "I'll make a group chat after lunch is over, okay? I'll include all of us in it, then you can update us while you're walking the kid home."</p><p>Once Niki nods in agreement and the bell to end lunch rings in everyone's ears, the plan is ready to take action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Sappy: I MET GEORGE]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sappy: I MET GEORGE</p><p>Colourfound: I MET NICK</p><p>seabird: woaihw</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for reference:<br/>-strawbabycake (Velvet)<br/>-kittyclan (Ant)<br/>-nihachoo (Niki)<br/>-jigglypuffy (Puffy)<br/>-regerets (Eret)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:12 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[AHH]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>I MET GEORGE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>I MET NICK</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird:</strong> woaihw</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>how does nick look?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>texan</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>fair enough</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir:</strong> how about george?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>he has an ADORABLE green sweater :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>lmao your shirt just has texas on it</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>LET ME BE A PROUD TEXAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>THEN LET ME BE PROUD OF WEARING GREEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>THAT'S HYPOCRITICAL DIPSHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>SUCK IT BITCH</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>LMFAO I LIKE YOU GUYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>that sounds nice you met each other</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>mhm mhmhm mhm!</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>OH</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>WE ALSO MADE A NEW FRIEND</p><p> </p><p><strong>BurrSir:</strong> who is it? can we meet them??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>they play minecraft so maybe!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>they are like, really cute you know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>they didn't like when I yelled though</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>plus they were drinking cat shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>wasn't it apple juice??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>dude idk I wasn't paying attention</p><p> </p><p><strong>trapps: </strong>they drank cat shit?</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>GROSS</p><p><strong>quack: </strong>DISGUSTANG</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>imagine drinking cat shit</p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>wait how do you even drink cat shit in SCHOOL? in PUBLIC?</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>they are a sneaker karlos</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ: </strong>they're a SHOE?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>why are all of you idiots</p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>no one drinks cat shit wtf</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>BUT THEY DID</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>I AM A WITNESS YOUR HONOR</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>ME TOO YOUR HONOUR</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>did you film it??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>uh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>obviously not</p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>I'm not gonna fucking film someone drinking cat shit w/o permission</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>YEAH</p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>plus we befriended them so too late now bitch</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>totally should have taped it dumbasses</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>you guys aren't idiots &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy: </strong>thank you skeppy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>thanks skeppy</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>wlcoeme!</p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>dang it</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>hey hey skeppy</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>yeah?</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>say damn</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>say shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>at LEAST say fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>seabird: </strong>no!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hornsies: </strong>all of you are idiots now I'm gonna go scare children bye</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sappy:</strong> HAVE FUN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Colourfound: </strong>^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>karlyQ:</strong> ^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>quack: </strong>lmfao have fun hornies</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1:38 PM</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Smajor</strong> has added <strong>5 members </strong>to <strong>rainbuwu]</strong></p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>welcome people</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>HI</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>hello!</p><p> </p><p><strong>nihachoo: </strong>hey</p><p> </p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>hi guys</p><p> </p><p><strong>regerets: </strong>hello everybody</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>I made this as soon as I could after lunch</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>remember to update us during the walk home niki!</p><p> </p><p><strong>nihachoo: </strong>I know I know</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>how is your underclassmen groupchat holding up Scott?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>oh I have no idea</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>I left when the "TOM" kid asked for help</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>nice!</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>did you tell them why you put them there??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>told them it's for a stupid school event</p><p> </p><p><strong>regerets: </strong>and they bought that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>seems like it!</p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>I did leave admin perms with "trapps" though</p><p> </p><p><strong>regerets:</strong> oh I was in a groupchat with a "trapps" before</p><p><strong>regerets: </strong>they really did not like me for some reason</p><p> </p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>maybe bc youre british</p><p> </p><p><strong>regerets: </strong>I don't think so</p><p><strong>regerets: </strong>why would it be because I'm british?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>no idea</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>british are sus</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>niki keep us updated</p><p> </p><p><strong>nihachoo: </strong>I know!</p><p> </p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>yeah she knows</p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>why would you tell her twice</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>just wanted to break the topic</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>ant cutie come with me to the gym</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>I wanna play ball games with you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>regerets:</strong> oh?</p><p> </p><p><strong>jigglypuffy: </strong>TMI!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>I MEAN ACTUAL BALL GAMES CMON</p><p> </p><p><strong>kittyclan: </strong>k coming &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>strawbabycake: </strong>of course you are :) &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Smajor: </strong>this is what I have to put up with 24/7</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dumb at Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki sets the challenge in motion to befriend the lone boy after school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peep the title from carpetgarden's "yr the best" song :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final bell had rung, thank god.</p><p>If Niki had to spend another minute listening to this teacher talk about her star student, which is her own kid, she’d give Ms. Grace a good reason to shut her mouth. Swearing and calling her daughter, little Miss Shelby the Goody-two-shoes, a ‘teacher’s bitch’ most likely would’ve done the job.</p><p>"Nikita!"</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil.</em>
</p><p>Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Niki offers a glance at the slightly shorter girl coming up beside her. It’s Shelby Grace, the star student in her own parent’s class. She’s also apparently Ross’ cousin, who’s a good friend of Scott’s in one of his many friend circles.</p><p>Niki isn’t given the chance to say a word when Shelby pushes her out of the room, likely to let others pass on by, and it shifts into both of them walking down the halls together. If she can spot the cafeteria boy quickly, then she won’t have to listen to the girl speak at all. She hopes Shelby can get the message. But if she doesn't, Niki doesn't really care.</p><p>"What do you want, Stumble?"</p><p>"I'm <em>Shelby</em>, actually, but good try!"</p><p>She knows that. That's the whole point.</p><p>Niki refrains from rolling her eyes and quickens her steps just a bit. The sooner she finds the damn kid, the sooner she can get away from the goody-goody.</p><p>"My cousin, Ross, is throwing a really spectacular party tonight."</p><p>Ah. There it is; the "my cousin, Ross" card. Those two never seem to let a conversation go without talking about each other. It's always "my cousin this" and "my cousin that", and frankly, Niki's pretty sick of hearing it on repeat like a shitty record.</p><p>"He's inviting his friends, and because you and I are super good friends, I wanted to ask you to come too!"</p><p>There's no way in hell she'd go to that dumb-</p><p>"ALLY-OOP!"</p><p>She sees her whole life flash before her quickly-shut eyes when her feet are swept off of the floor, sort of dangling weirdly above it. It doesn't help when she tries opening her eyes to a pair of hands covering them.</p><p>For some reason, they smell like cake. Chocolate cake, to be specific.</p><p>"Awh, put her down, man! You know how she feels about-"</p><p>Niki feels herself land on the ground after elbowing the person holding her from behind. She brushes her sweater off from the dust it managed to collect and turns to swear at whoever thought <em>that </em>was a good idea.</p><p>In realization, however, her breath hitches. No swears are to be found.</p><p>"Dan..? Er, um, Middleton?"</p><p>Daniel Middleton; one of the school's student teachers, and one of the very few people Niki can tolerate. Maybe it's because he always brings her cake from his lunch breaks, but that's not the point. She can tolerate him, and that's all that matters.</p><p>And making sure she didn't just knock the shit out of him is probably also on that list somewhere.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she snatches the blue-lens goggles Shelby has picked up and holds it out to Dan, hoping that'd be enough to call them even. She knows he doesn't do paybacks or holds grudges over anyone anymore, but there's always that 1% chance Scott or some other dumbass friend of hers will trick him into a vengeance plan anyway. She wouldn't say he's an idiot or anything, but he's definitely on the ladder of idiocy.</p><p>She lets out a sigh when he stands up properly to put back on the goggles, and she watches him blink a few times as he adjusts them. "That's what happens when you pick me up without warning, so remember that," she warns, but it's not as threatening as she would've been if it were someone else.</p><p>"Sorry sorry. I didn't exactly expect you to elbow me when I pick you up," Dan apologizes, releasing his stomach after patting it to try and soothe it.</p><p>He's never been one to underestimate someone's strength, especially someone a few inches smaller than him. He somehow finds a way into anyone's friend circle, now that Niki thinks about it, and no one bats an eye at the <em>vastly </em>different circles either. They sort of just adopt him into their friend circle and let him roam freely; that's most likely for the benefits of looking better than him, but she keeps that thought to herself.</p><p>"It's fine-"</p><p>Shelby seems to snap out of her odd gaze when she squeals and hugs Dan, who returns the gesture right back. "Dan, hi! I was just telling Nikita that I'm inviting her to my cousin Ross' party tonight," she explains, nearly running her words over each other. She lets go of the taller man and holds her hands behind her back, smiling that sweet, innocent smile of hers. "Wanna come?"</p><p>"Ross gave me an invite in English this morning, actually, so you can expect me there," Dan answers with a polite smile, releasing her from the hug and patting her on the head. He looks to Niki, who looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here by the way she's looking elsewhere. "Nikita?"</p><p>Niki quickly turns her head with a heated glare, but it cools off when she remembers it's just Dan. "Yes?"</p><p>"Are you going to their party?"</p><p>Fuck that.</p><p>"Uh, sure," she answers instead.</p><p>The last party's she has gone to would be a church wedding. She was forced to wear a bright pink dress that reflects off the lights, something that pisses her off greatly because it gives her headaches, and she didn't even know who the people getting married were. She remembers greeting a short woman in a white dress and a slightly taller woman in a green dress, both of whom were the ones to be wed that day.</p><p>Niki's pretty certain one of them snuck snacks to their fiancée before the wedding, but that was the least of her business.</p><p>They were a very sweet pair of to-be wives. Niki managed to sneak both of them some snacks before the wedding after accidentally catching them once, and she somehow bonded with them from that point. They were family friends of Niki's parents, or something like that, and they were actually really easy to get along with.</p><p>Now, she's not one to pry information out of people (she usually leaves that to her dumbass friends to meddle with), but overhearing is just a thing that seems to happen whenever she's around people. So getting in a verbal and nearly physical fight after hearing one of the women talk shit about where she comes from, well..</p><p>She'd like to say it definitely broke their bond.</p><p>"I'll be headin' off now, thank you!" Niki hears a boy exclaim, his voice ringing through the halls.</p><p>
  <em>That's the one.</em>
</p><p>"Dan, you have something really important to tell Stumble, right?" she asks, silently giving a 'you owe me' stare to the guy.</p><p>When he nods and leads Shelby away, Niki runs off to where she last heard the boy. It doesn't take too long for her to shove past ongoing students, but she doesn't go forward when she realizes the situation; the boy's being held against the locker, feet off the ground and bag down, by someone definitely taller than her.</p><p>She scoffs when she notices the two seem to match in height, leaving her to be the short one among the mix.</p><p>Though, the older boy's giving Niki the perfect opportunity to-</p><p>"What are you doing to the kid?"</p><p>Niki glances around until her eyes lock on a boy with messy brown hair. He's wearing a pair of circular glasses that fit over his eyes, a sort of weird sparkle of pure joy in them. Niki also notes the yellow sweater fit snugly to his body, contrasting the darkness of his black pants and dark beanie, and he's carrying a guitar case (must be in a music club, she assumes) on his back with the strap over his chest. The damn bastard's at least an inch or two taller than the older boy giving the small one a tough time.</p><p>She shakes her head out of the thoughts her brain's trying to work with, deciding it's best to watch from where she stood. She's close enough to see what's going on and to hear them, and thankfully there are people still passing by that she can use to hide if needed. For now, she picks up a fallen magazine and positions herself to look towards them with her hands flipping quickly to a random visual of cactuses.</p><p>"What's it to you, shitface?" the older boy hisses. His grip on the poor young boy doesn't lessen, much to the dismay of said young one.</p><p>Now that Niki has a good eye on him, he looks like the type of person to beat someone up for money.</p><p>He's wearing a black hat with some weird symbol on it that she doesn't recognize. He's also wearing black boots that cover just a little above the ankles, his cuffed jeans right above, and his blue sweater looks a lot looser on him than the one on the other boy does.</p><p>The messy-haired boy runs a hand through his hair with a giggle. He's definitely nervous as fuck.</p><p>"Does he, um, owe you anything? I don't mind giving you whatever he owes you, if that'll make you leave him alone."</p><p>Seems like a good deal when the boy's dropped to the ground, catching his breath. His eyes are wide with tears pricking the corners and he silently watches the older boys with his bag close to him. Niki rolls her eyes at the weak behavior.</p><p>"This little punk tried to hit on my girlfriend."</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>"What?" the younger boy huffs in disbelief. He's no longer extremely fearful, but the tears are still threatening to fall. "I wanted to ask her if she knew where the dustbins were in class! Not to mention I don't know you, her, and I <em>clearly </em>did not know she's your girlfriend!"</p><p>"What motherfucker says dustbin-" he groans in utter frustration and shakes his head. "The bitches here call me Schlatt."</p><p>It's the brunette's turn to speak. The stupid shine in his eyes look a lot brighter now. "<em>You're </em>Schlatt? Wow, you look a lot different than I thought you'd look. But that's a compliment! You look handsome-"</p><p>"Slow your roll there, buddy," the older boy, Schlatt, interrupts the beanie-wearing one. "Who the fuck are you, and do you know me or something?"</p><p>
  <em>Perfect chance. Waited for too long anyway, so may as well step in now.</em>
</p><p>"Well I'm-"</p><p>"Hey kiddo!" Niki greets enthusiastically, wearing one of the brightest, fakest smiles she can muster on her way to the small group. She had thrown the magazine to the floor somewhere in hopes it gets lost in the crowd. Her only priority right now is walking the sack of shit home and pretending to befriend him. "Back up, please. The blonde's a friend of mine."</p><p>Schlatt looks her up and down before crossing his arms, huffing. "Whatever. Tell the brat to keep the fuck away from my girlfriend," he says, shoulder-checking the blonde girl before lowering his voice. "You got that, bitch?"</p><p>Playing along, Niki lowers her voice as well. "Yes Schlatt. Anything you say."</p><p>She lets out a deep exhale when he's finally out of the school. Last thing she needs is someone keeping her from completing a task, as stupid as it may be.</p><p>"Are you good, kid?" Niki asks when she looks down at the young blonde, who blinks away his tears.</p><p>"I- I’m fine," the boy sputters out quickly. He takes the other boy’s hand and stands up, hooking his backpack over his shoulders. "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem," the brunette boy replies with a small nod and smile. He shakes the boy’s hand before releasing it, then he turns to shake Niki’s hand without a warning. "The name’s Wilbur Soot."</p><p>Niki nods slowly in response, not really caring what the brunette’s name is. "I’m Nikita. Friends call me Niki."</p><p>"Well, Nikita, it’s really nice to meet you!"</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>Wilbur turns back to look at the blonde again, who’s some inches shorter than him. "What’s your name?"</p><p>"Tommy." Niki’s going to have to remember that if she’s going to fake being his friend for a whole school year. "Thanks again for helping me, Wilbur Soot."</p><p>"Are you guys gonna walk home?" she asks. If they’re walking to their homes together, then she can deal with appearing nice and friendly while Wilbur’s around. And if it’s only Tommy, then that’s also good.</p><p>Tommy gives a nod, and after a second, Wilbur does too. It’s almost perfect.</p><p>"Can we all walk together then? Mine’s not too far from here."</p><p>Wilbur fixes his guitar case strap before eagerly nodding, already heading out the door. Tommy and Niki quickly follow suit, neither wanting to be left behind.</p><p>
  <em>This is absolutely perfect.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Think Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno gets stuck in a class with:<br/>1.) a bold freshman who speaks their mind<br/>2.) a soft-spoken sophomore who’s shy<br/>3.) a sailor-mouthed senior with an affectionate personality<br/>4.) a reserved senior in a popular friend group<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>peep the title from “all the kids are depressed” by Jeremy Zucker :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now, who can say this word?"</p><p>"PICK ME, PICK ME!"</p><p>"UP YOUR-"</p><p>"PICK ME MOTHERFU-"</p><p>The teacher looks around the little class for someone who <em>isn't </em>screaming their hearts out. Teachers don't really get paid enough for their job, and this one genuinely might take down every single one of these students out of pure spite. And honestly? Techno gets that. Not that he'd commit any sort of violence though, that's not really his style. He's fine with fights, but not anything too severe. That kind of thing puts him in a shit place.</p><p>"Oh Techno, why don't you give it a shot?"</p><p>
  <em>God damn you, Sharon.</em>
</p><p>"Um.." he pauses as his eyes dart around the room gradually, hoping someone else jumps in and saves him.</p><p>Speech communication for first and last period doesn't make <em>any </em>sense to him at all. He knows how to speak English and some Spanish, thanks to another class he's in, but it's not really all that helpful. So why in any world should he have this class <em>twice</em> when all it does is make him space out for long periods of time? Not because he hasn't taken his medicine, which he <em>has</em> contrary to popular belief. He just doesn't find this class all that interesting to fully pay attention.</p><p>Not that there's anything to even pay attention to. The class looks like any other basic one does; a silly "Hang In There" poster on the wall of a cat, stickers of bees ripped and peeling off from the door, desks centered in the room facing the whiteboard and the small teacher's desk with two wheels (it's been broken without three wheels for as long as Techno's been in this class, so a few years) is off to the side of the whiteboard.</p><p>"You need to go, man," a semi-light voice pipes up behind him.</p><p>Techno looks over his right shoulder at where the voice came from, which is the brunette sitting two rows on his right (while wearing a crown with the word "KidZania" on it) that he <em>thinks </em>is named Allie but he's not entirely sure. He's heard from people in other classes about this "Allie" person, and they say she's the cross between a lioness and a shark, claiming her as a "bad bitch" with an attitude and rebellious nature. Can't say he has any thoughts on her despite them being in the same class for years; he hasn't gotten to know any of his classmates since his first day as a freshman, and now he's a senior, still not trying to tangle with whatever others have going on.</p><p>"What was the question?" Techno asks when he turns to focus on the teacher and the whiteboard she's stood next to. There's a word on the board, and even though he's sitting up front, he has quite literally no fucking idea what she wrote. He can make out the letter 'A' and that's about it. "Oh. Um, I don't know that word."</p><p>"Can you try to sound it-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Sharon, referred to by all students as her first name (since her last name is difficult to pronounce and remember), sighs but stands with a hopeful smile. Techno almost feels bad that she has too much faith in this class. "Okay then. Can someone else please read this word on the board for me?"</p><p>If silence were competing in a challenge, it's definitely winning right now.</p><p>"Okay.." she glances around at the very few students in the class, humming to herself. She doesn't look like she's going to lose that smile anytime soon. "Tubbo, dearie! I'm <em>so </em>glad you volunteered. Read this word up here for me, please."</p><p>Techno turns to his left, where the only freshman in class is sitting. He has dark brown hair and he's dressed in a dark green sweater and a pair of comfortable black pants, along with a pair of white shoes. <em>Tubbo</em>, he reminds himself, is the name of this boy. At least he's sure of one name now.</p><p>"I didn't fucking volunteer, though."</p><p>The boy's words don't sound malicious in the slightest; it just sounds like he's talking casually with a swear in the mix, but he definitely looks annoyed as far as Techno can tell.</p><p>"Watch your mouth young man. That's not what good boys say." <em>What is he, a dog? </em>"Now, read the word on the board so I can move on and have someone else try."</p><p>Tubbo tilts his head from side to side as he mocks her, like he's heard this every day, before sighing loudly. "Lwy-yare. It's lwyare."</p><p>There are some mumbles from other students and Sharon looks at the word she's written on the board, looking about as shocked as half the students. "Can you see where you're sitting, Tubbo? Because that's not even close."</p><p><em>I don't think she should have said that</em>. Techno thinks, not taking his eyes off the boy seated beside him. Well, he <em>was </em>seated, until he stands up and points at the whiteboard.</p><p>"That looks like lwyare to me, Sharon. I'm dyslexic, not hard of seeing." And he sits back down with his hands folded on top of the desk, like he isn't staring at how wide the teacher's eyes have gotten in pure realization.</p><p>"How.. many of you are.."</p><p>She doesn't finish her sentence when she quietly dismisses herself out of, Techno guesses, embarrassment and promptly walks out the door, closing it behind her. Some students wait a moment before leaving as well, leaving only five people in class, including Techno. He doesn't know if she plans on coming back, but he also doesn't want to get in trouble for leaving during class time.</p><p>"That was cool of you, Tubbo," Allie says, flashing a grin at the young boy, who proudly grins right back at her. "I also have dyslexia; got ADHD and dyspraxia, too."</p><p>"What does the word even say?" someone else asks under their breath, coming from the seat to Techno's right that's sat in front of Allie. He has dirty blonde hair, hazel-looking eyes, and his grey hood covers some of the top of his head. "And I, um, have ADHD, but I don't have dyslexia."</p><p>"I'm neuro.. Oh, I don't have any of what you guys said, and I'm chronically ill," a new, deep voice says, coming from directly behind Techno. The tips of his hair look like they're dyed purple (or some dark shade of it), and it's all he can see with the way the student's dark hood is wrapped to cover his head. He's also wearing an eyepatch that's colored purple, like his hair tips, which Techno thinks looks pretty neat. "My name is Corpse, by the way. Friends call me Crops, if I had any."</p><p>"I'm Alastair, or Eret," the crown-wearing student says, smiling wide at her.. his.. <em>their </em>new friend. "I use any pronouns, by the way, so you <em>may </em>hear people like my friends talk about me with different pronouns."</p><p>"I thought your name was Allie this whole time," Techno speaks up, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all eyes on him. "Um, I'm Techno, and it's.. nice to meet you all?"</p><p>When Eret laughs, it comes out in light, soft breaths, which really fits their light voice as well. "Niki and Puffy, good friends of mine, gave me the name Allie when we were sophomores together because they thought I'm a woman. So whoever knew me in sophomore year just calls me Allie, but don't worry, they cleared it up with people that my actual name is Alastair, and that they can keep calling me Allie or just Eret if they want."</p><p>"My name is-"</p><p>Tubbo interrupts the more soft-spoken guy in the grey hoodie, raising his voice as if that'll help anything. "Can you speak up? Can't hear you!"</p><p>Techno swears he hears a small, quiet "fuck" come out as a mumble from the quiet boy, but he says nothing about it. He does, however, try to reassure him in a more calmer way than what Tubbo's trying to do; or what he <em>thinks </em>Tubbo's trying to do. "You only have to speak up a little for us. You don't have to be loud if it makes you uncomfortable," he says reassuringly, offering an awkward, toothy half-smile to the grey boy. "I don't like loud either, so I get it. I think."</p><p>He feels relieved when the boy offers his own version of an awkward sort of grin. Techno knows he isn't the best with helping people verbally; his past foster parents made that pretty clear when they all threw him back into the ring of going from home to home, and even the caretakers in the program don't let him get a say in any of <em>his </em>decisions because they think he's <em>incapable </em>of it. He's not, which he knows, and he's fine with not being talkative or obnoxiously chatty like past siblings in his old homes. He never found something he's <em>really </em>passionate about that he can talk about daily, and he thinks that's just how fate's going to play with him.</p><p>"My name is.. um.. Clay," the boy says carefully, eyes trained only on his hands as he slowly opens and closes his fists on his desk. Techno notes that as a comfort habit, as that's what he likes to do sometimes when he spirals into too many emotions at once. He hopes it helps Clay as much as it helps him. "I really like your crown, Al- Ala..?"</p><p>"Eret is fine," Eret replies kindly, smiling at the boy. They take a moment to look at the other students and they have to shift around in their seat to do so, humming to themself. "Are any of you guys seniors like I am? I don't think I've bothered to ask."</p><p>"Freshman," Tubbo says, raising a hand briefly. It returns with a <em>thud </em>on his desk after a few seconds.</p><p>Techno raises his hand to follow suit with what Tubbo did, then he rests his arms on the desk. "I'm a senior."</p><p>"Sophomore," Clay speaks quietly, but it's loud enough when everyone else stays silent for him to be able to say something. He raises his hand for a second before putting both hands in his lap, then he switches to messing with his hoodie strings shyly.</p><p>Eret nods after everyone has answered, and they pull their backpack up from the back of their chair and onto their desk. They have some pins that Techno recognizes; several are of the bisexual pride colors and pride phrases (like "Love is Love"), many pins of butterflies (mostly blue ones), and four of Stitch from Lilo &amp; Stitch.</p><p>Techno remembers a few of his foster siblings liking the Lilo &amp; Stitch movies, and they normally convinced him to sit and watch with them; those were the only good times he had in those homes, as far as he remembers. He hopes the children made it into safer homes, or he'd be fine if they ran away and made it somewhere safe on their own.</p><p>He turns to ask Corpse if he's a senior himself, but the words barely come out when he hears a sound.</p><p>Everyone's eyes snap up when the door handle jiggles with an echoing <em>click!</em> until it's no longer moving.</p><p>"Did they just...?" Eret speaks first. They stand up and walk up to the door, jiggling it to try and get it open. It doesn't. They seem to take the stubborn approach and keep trying, even pulling on the handle until-</p><p>Quickly, Tubbo moves out of his seat and takes the broken handle from the senior's shaken hands. He looks pretty pissed off when he focuses on Eret, who returns to their seat with their eyes averting the young boy's gaze. "YOU BROKE IT!"</p><p>Eret stops by the front row of desks to turn and glare at Tubbo. "It was an <em>accident</em>, Tubbo!" they claim. "I didn't think it would fall of. If I did know that, I wouldn't have done it! <em>You </em>should have warned me!"</p><p>Tubbo looks offended for the sudden blame thrown his way. Techno believes this is the first time he's seen the freshman get past his boiling point. Or, well, <em>any </em>freshman for that matter. A handful of them are usually more calm and collected. "Aren't <em>seniors </em>supposed to be the role models for <em>freshmen </em>like me? You can't blame me for not knowing you'd do something dumb!"</p><p>Techno shifts around in his seat until he's turned facing the back of his chair where his bag's hanging off of. He unzips the pink bag, left undecorated due to him not wanting to add anything to it (not that he has anything to add onto it anyway), and pulls out his phone before zipping the bag up again. He turns back around and takes time swiping the access code to enter his home screen properly.</p><p>Once he's in, he opens the little notepad app and types in the names of his classmates; Tubbo, Corpse, Alastair ('Eret' and 'Allie' in parentheses), and Clay. Techno doesn't believe he'll be around them long enough to need to know their names, but this is a 'just in case' type deal. When he's done typing in as much information he's learned from each of them, noting down their clothes and backpacks too (you never know when someone loses a backpack), he zips the phone back up into the bag and turns back to see Eret and Tubbo fighting on one side of the classroom.</p><p>He looks to see how the others are reacting, if at all; Corpse has headphones over his ears to block out the noise, which is definitely a smart move, and Clay...</p><p>Well, Techno has no damn clue where the fuck that boy's gone off to. The door isn't open (and is still locked) and his backpack's still on his chair, so he <em>must </em>still be in the classroom, right?</p><p>"Oh come on!"</p><p>
  <em>Yep. He called it.</em>
</p><p>Techno winces at the sound of bones cracking (he doesn't even want to know what's broken) from the contact between the other two fighting. Violence has never been his thing; it's always too much for him to handle, game-wise and in reality. So, he dismisses himself from being part of that hellish mess and goes to the back of the classroom, where the dirty blonde's trying to force a window open. Techno is 98% sure these windows are too shitty to open, but hey, it's worth a shot.</p><p>"What are you doing, Clay?" he asks once he stops next to the window the boy's trying to open up.</p><p>"What's it freakin' look like?" Clay hisses back, only slight heat in his tone. His face is all red and sweaty from trying to crack the window open, and his eyes make him look like he'll pass out if he tries any more. "This won't opeeeeen!" he complains, completely frustrated.</p><p>Techno rolls up his red sleeves, wanting to take a crack at it. He really doesn't think it'll work, since it's not working too well with Clay doing it, but they'll never know if they don't try. "Can I try?" he asks, not wanting to just dive in and start doing it.</p><p>Clay waves him away before securing his grip on the handle once more. He inhales sharply and holds that breath, his face reddening a horribly dark shade as he tries, <em>really </em>fucking tries, to even lift the handle <em>a little bit</em>. But, as Techno suspected, it doesn't budge one bit. This pisses Clay off immensely when he lets go and roughly tugs on Techno's sleeve to pull him close to the window, moving to the side and crossing his arms. "Fine, you can try or whatever."</p><p>"Okay." Techno still doesn't believe the results will change at all. And even if they do, leaving school grounds without supervision or, well, being <em>told </em>to do so is most likely against the rules somewhere. He may not be extremely keen on following rules, but he's learned to respect them; he's been living within the world of restrictions, laws, and rules his whole life, and he can't see that changing anytime soon.</p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>He smiles at his own accomplishment; he popped the window open. It wasn't easy to do, and he knows that, but he still managed to do it anyway.</p><p>Clay doesn't seem to like that very much. He's already glaring at Techno and punching his shoulder repeatedly, but they feel light against his hoodie. "That's not fair at all! How come it works for <em>you </em>but not <em>me</em><em>? </em>That's- That is <em>so </em>bull!"</p><p>"Sometimes it's tough being the best," Techno says, sighing dramatically. When the boy doesn't say anything, only glaring at him, he grins. "You just need to get good, loser."</p><p>Clay's quick to defend himself, scoffing at him. "I didn't lose anything! You just <em>unfairly </em>did what I was doing <em>great </em>at!"</p><p>"Then why did the window open for me?"</p><p>Whatever Clay wanted to do with the window is dismissed when he turns and returns to sit in his seat. Only after punching Techno's shoulder, of course, which feels more like a scratch than an actual punch. He also returns to his seat after putting down the handle to lock the window; anything could get in, and he's really not about to let something get into the class they're trapped in.</p><p>This is going to be a <em>long </em>day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>